Music is My Life
by JasutinxKera
Summary: AkuRoku Song Drabble Challenge. Rated T for Swearing


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I'm not going to lie, I need some inspiration to write so this is just to help me.  
**

**

* * *

**

Unbound(The Wild Ride) - Avenged Sevenfold

He always seemed to be searching for something, that red-haired man. He was always on the same park bench, in the same position, with the same searching gaze fixed on anyone that walked by. No one would spare him a second glance. He always sat, with his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs, looking sort of like a mental patient. Roxas would always do his best to just ignore the man as well, but one day his eyes just got caught in the green eyes that stared out from underneath the wool knit cap that he always wore. The dull green eyes brightened and shined as they stared into Roxas' blue eyes. A grin crept onto the pale face.

"Roxas."

* * *

Who Wants to Live Forever - Queen

Roxas was ready.

He was reading for whatever was waiting for him on the other side, because he couldn't bear what was here on this side. The man he loved was gone, forever, and Roxas was ready to join him. Though it was not easy to kill yourself when you were a vampire, Roxas knew exactly what to do. He sat in the cemetery just waiting, waiting for his demise, because, this is where his lover had died, that stupid hunter had killed him. A stake to the heart. The man who had killed Roxas and then loved him was gone in a cloud of dust. It had been a cowardly sneak attack and Roxas had easily killed the bitch who had done it. Now he was waiting for sunrise, so he could join Axel, the only one he could not live without.

* * *

Break - Three Days Grace

"I hate you, I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Roxas ran away from the chaos. He couldn't stand it, all they ever wanted was more, more, more! Well he had nothing left to give! He was sick of busting his ass for people who only cared about results! He needed to get away and clear his head.

"Hey blondie," The redhead said with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Nothingtown - The Offspring

Axel and Roxas had always lived in a small town, population just short of one hundred people. Everyone knew everything about everyone. The whole town was just one gigantic family.

Axel hated it.

He hated the neat little yards and garden that everyone kept. The stupid white fences. He hated everything.

Roxas never understood why Axel could hate it, but he loved Axel and would do anything for him. So one day he just suggested they run away together.

He hadn't really expected Axel to take him up on his offer.

* * *

Before We Come Undone - Kris Allen

Axel knew Roxas had not meant to say it and he definitely should not have said anything back, but it just happened. Now they were not talking. Axel desperately wanted to apologize, but he just couldn't. Roxas had hurt him. One of them had to apologize first, but neither would swallow their pride and take the initiative. If only he could do it, they could still save what they have. He almost cried in relief when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't let Roxas speak when he answered but instead just said those two small words, because he would never lose Roxas because of something so stupid as pride.

* * *

Sure Fire Winners - Adam Lambert

Axel was God when he stepped on the dance floor. All eyes were on him as he moved his body in time with the music. Everyone wanted a piece of him, everyone just wanted to touch him. It was an amazing feeling. To have everyone watching him as he moved his hips sensuously to the beat, as his hands traveled across his own body, and, on rare occasions, someone else. The way the lights in the club lit up his body as people tried to touch him.

Everyone was shocked when he walked right up to the blonde in the corner by himself and asked something everyone in the club wanted to hear from those lips.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Strength of the World - Avenged Sevefold

Axel had taken the news silently, without a word. His eyes were dead. No one had ever seen him in such a state.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice was dead, completely empty of emotion of any sort.

"I'm positive, sir. They shot him, he's dead." Saix said, his eyes on the ground.

Axel allowed the news to take a moment to sink in. "Everyone leave,"

"But sir!" Saix protested.

"GET OUT!" Axel yelled and everyone was gone withing three seconds, no one wanted to face the wrath of the of the Nobodies when he was angry.

Axel's chest felt hollow and it hurt, so much. He screamed in agony, tears ran down his face. He walked blindly to the wall safe and somehow managed to enter the right combination. His vision was blurred by the tears. He grabbed a gun from the safe, not bothering to pay attention to what model, so long as it was loaded it would be fine.

No one said a word to him as he walked out of the warehouse. They all knew what he was doing as soon as they saw the had stopped crying and was ready.

He knew it was suicide, walking right into the Heartless' base, but he was going to take out as many of those fuckers as possible. He kicked the door down and had his gun drawn. No one there suspected a thing. They were celebrating something.

_Bang, bang. _

Two bodies hit the floor.

_Bang, bang, bang._

With each shot, another person was dead.

_Bang, bang, bang._

_Click._

Shit, he was out of ammo. He dived behind a couch. He picked up a gun from one of the bodies. There were only two more people in the room. They had recovered from their shock and had started shooting at the couch.

Fucking idiots.

_Bang, bang._

Man his aim was good today. He continued on, he needed to find the leader. It was not hard, he was just sitting in his office, listening to music with headphones. This was going to be easy.

But Axel wanted him to suffer.

_Bang._

He shot him the shoulder, and he cried out. His eyes fixed onto AXel and he took off the headphones, finally.

_Bang._

There went one of the legs. The leader of the Heartless screamed in agony. Axel grinned maniacally as he delivered the final shot.

_Bang._

Right in the forehead. A perfect shot.

"I'm coming, Roxas."

_Bang.

* * *

_

Live Like We're Dying - Kris Allen

Axel and Roxas had been best friends for more than twenty years. They had met when Roxas was three and Axel was five. They became best friends immediately. Axel fell in love with Roxas when he was sixteen and Roxas was fourteen, but was too afraid to say anything. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. It sounds just like any love story really.

Axel found out that he had cancer when he was twenty-two. He was told that he only had a few years to live. He didn't want to worry anyone, so he kept it to himself. Not even Roxas knew about it.

He spent his last few years spending all of his time with Roxas, until Roxas met Naimne.

He liked Naimne, he really did. Until Roxas was spending all of his time with her.

Then he hated her, and then they were getting married. Axel was of course Roxas' best man, so he pretended to be happy for the couple. He passed out right before they said "I do."

He was taken to the hospital and found out he only had a week left at the most if he was lucky.

That was when Roxas found out he was dying.

"Why are you crying, Roxy?" Axel asked when they finally let him have visitors.

"You're such an idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were dying?"Roxas ignored his question.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"That's stupid, you're stupid." Roxas sobbed. "Why wouldn't you tell me something so important?"

"I told you."

"That's a stupid answer. Why wouldn't you want to worry me, that's what best friends are for! They worry for each other."

"Well I think I broke the best friend rules a long time ago." Axel was starting to have trouble breathing.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Roxas."

_

* * *

_

Fever - Adam Lambert

Axel loved Roxas and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It was a whole other matter to get Roxas to love him back.

"Roxas," Axel said into the phone when Roxas answered it.

"Yes, Axel?"

"I'm sick of laying down alone,"

"Mmmhmm, good for you."

"I want to give you a fever, Roxas."

"Axel, I heard you the third time you called." Roxas was annoyed, Axel could tell.

"Well, please will you at least go out on a date with me?"

There was silence for more than a minute.

"Fine,"

* * *

Master Plan - Adam Lambert

It was all part of his plan to get Roxas. It was very well thought out, you know. By the end ofthe week Roxas was going to be so in love with him, then they'll run into the sunset together.

Yeah.

That will be fun.

"You know you want me." Axel said to Roxas one day during class. Roxas just stared at him with a blush on his face before burying his face in his book once again.

Oh yeah, he wanted him.

* * *

**I started having trouble after I finished Strength of the World. :/**


End file.
